The Tribes
by thedifferentguy
Summary: The Tribes are experienced. The Tribes are skilled. The Tribes are different. The Tribes work as a team. The Tribes are dying. Each month each Tribe selects a regular Minecraftian to compete for what it takes to be a member of the Tribes. Will anyone be selected? Will anyone die? Find out.
1. Intro

PVP.

Some might call it fun, I guess that is because you aren't the actual person in the game.

Minecraftians have experienced some major suffering, heartbreak, mental scarring and loss in the past.

All because they had to be in a PVP game.

Whether is Capture The Flag, The Hunger Games, The Survival Games or The Walls, somehow, somewhere there is death.

However, there has been a new creation.

A new multiplayer game.

This is NOT in fact a PVP based game.

It is called "Tribes".

* * *

Hey! I know it's freakin short, but hey, I wrote it on my iPad, promise ya the actual chapters will be a ton bigger. Count on at least 2k per chap.

just an intro, and btw I think my AN is bigger than the actual text, so don't be like "Oh Emmm Geee, that guy sucks at fanfictions."

I was intending on making a walls story which is basically like Southernson's The Survival Games. - HIGHLY RECOMMEND. You want a good story, read it. It wont hurt.

also spelling and punctuation is another iPad problem. Don't throw up over it.

if you wanna read the walls story hang in there, follow me as an author and you will be notified when I am posting it.

thanks, and I will post the first chap regardless of how many review - after that I really need some sort of encouragement to continue, centre view please.


	2. Episode One - Trapped

**AN: Okay, so I had a tough time (and by 'time' I mean the past 4 hours [subconsciously, don't worry I have a life {yes, I spell 'subconsciously like an Australian. I'm Australian}]) Now I have it sorted! Have a nice time reading! I'm just gonna jump right in, no Prologue or anything. Just BAM it starts. :3 Thank you to the one reviewer, I really appreciate it, and as I already said, it really encouraged me and this chapter would probably not be up right now if it wasn't for you. Congratz on the first ever review!**

Griff woke up; he was in a glass box. _Wait, what? _He thought to himself, _where am I? _He hadn't woken up in his regular tree-house he had spent so long making in Minecraftia. He was sure this wasn't the same world, it was different. It was as if Notch was just playing games with him. He sighed, and said (aloud this time) "How?" He got up and walked to the wall of the glass room. Hang on – there was another glass room further away. It was as if he was in a jail separated with cells. He looked closely and he could faintly see a girl in her 'room'. She wasn't looking at him, she was just standing there looking ahead. Did she know where she was? Was she experienced? He knocked at the window trying to get her attention. It was hopeless. He decided to just sit down again and as he did he saw something. Oh, it was just his golden watch. He smiled as he looked at the polished surface. In the reflection was a distorted version of his face; brown short hair in a sort of Elvis Presley hairstyle, blue eyes and a thin smile. He checked the time: Almost midday.

"**Griff"**

He looked around to see the mysterious voice who said his name.

"**You have been selected to fight representing the Blade tribe. Congratulations."**

Okay, on a scale of 1 to Confused, Griff was pretty high.

"**Thirty seconds until the match begins."**

"What match?" he asked the female robotic voice. No answer. "Hello?" - Still no reply. He sighed and was almost startled by the voice again.

"**Fifteen seconds."**

Wait, what? What is going on? Hello?! Oh well, it looks like Griff has got to figure this out himself. And maybe the girl knew something she could teach him. He looked at her again. She had black hair, green eyes (and when I say green, imagine emeralds) a dark green singlet and black pants. She looked angry, like if she were to accidentally encounter a Zombie it would be mounted on her wall the very next minute.

"**5. 4. 3. 2. 1."**

Everything went black.

_**AN: Alrighty, I WOULD leave it here, but I promised 2k so I'm gonna give you 2k. For crying out loud its only 500 words now. I'm not THAT mean. Also sorry if you expected this chapter earlier.**_

Griff's vision returned. He was in a forest. The raven haired girl was nowhere in sight. Nor was anyone else.

"**Your first task is to find the rest of the representatives. 0 out of 6 found." **The voice said, this time it seemed more in Griff's thoughts rather than from a speaker.

"Okay, find 6 people, should be easy enough." Griff said aloud. His back-pack seemed heavier than before. He looked inside to find an iron sword and full iron armour. "Sweet," he said. He put it on and gripped his sword. "Don't even have to mine. What else do I have?" He had 4 apples, 1 loaf of bread, and a compass- a compass? Meh, he didn't know what it did, so he didn't bother taking it out. He kept trekking through the forest eager to find other sources alive, whether they were mobs or people. He smirked at that thought as he ran a finger along the blade. It was sharp too. Great! He entered deeper into the forest until he reached a clearing. It seemed to be a perfect circle where there were no trees. He curiously walked into it and then a glass dome covered around him, an iron door was the only way out and there was only a button on the outside. Erg! Looks like someone would have to find him. He sat down, already annoyed that he would be remembered by _The Noob Who Got Trapped In Five Minutes!. _

**7:00 pm**

It was getting dark and Griff had already eaten one of his apples. He was lying on the ground using his bag as a pillow. He thought to himself; _Blade Tribe, huh? Maybe I am the one who has a sword, but I can't imagine out of the millions of Minecraftians I would be chosen. Was I randomly chosen, am I one of the many who have entered this competition? _All these questions were ones that he had hoped would be answered soon. He heard a sound, was it the door opening? No, but similar. It was that bone sound that skeletons made when they moved. There was one further away from him and it had already strung an arrow and was pointing one at him. He picked up his sword and lunged.

The skeleton fired its first arrow and it scraped the side of Griff's arm, making him drop the sword in agony. The skeleton already had another arrow pointing at Griff. There was nothing he could do, he just closed his eyes as the skeleton aimed at his head. "Make it quick," he muttered. He bowed his head, and although it was not physically visible, Griff could tell the Skeleton was grinning. He just kept his eyes closed as he heard that sound of an arrow being launched. The end of Griff had come so quickly.

**Okay, I lied. I said it would be 2k but it is only a thousand words. Sorry, but my evil side couldn't help but end the first chapter like this. MWAHAHAHA. Sorry, but it's funny, you are probably annoyed at that ending- poor Griff. I thought he would be the main character, didn't you? Make sure you find out what happens next chapter so follow the story! The next chapter will be soon, and I don't think I have the skill to write 2k chapters. Sorry about the broken promise. Keep in tune. **

**Thedifferentguy out. **

**Side note: My name is kinda annoying because there is no way you can possibly shorten it, so I need a nickname. Any ideas? I will ask this throughout a couple of chapters so new fans have a chance to nickname me. **

**BAI! **


	3. Chapter Two - Two of Six Ain't Bad

**AN: Thanks to all the reviews! I didn't expect so many fans. By the way, some were confused by the story... good! That's what I was going for, because it means you are as confused as Griff! Nailed it. Also, sorry if I accidentally switch between third person and first, I am kind of in between stories. Warning: A character uses minor language so if you are 7 or something, or don't like it, too bad.**

_**Previously on the Tribes...**_

There was nothing he could do, he just closed his eyes as the skeleton aimed at his head. "Make it quick," he muttered. He bowed his head, and although it was not physically visible, Griff could tell the Skeleton was grinning. He just kept his eyes closed as he heard that sound of an arrow being launched. The end of Griff had come so quickly...

**Chapter Two**

Griff didn't feel a thing. So this is what death is like. Once dead you are immune to pain. He wondered if he was in heaven or hell, he was scared to open his eyes. He was actually gone. Heaven or Hell was right here, and for eternity he would live in the same place...

He opened his eyes and surprisingly, he was in the glass room still. "Huh?" he said quietly. He looked behind him slowly and saw another archer standing there holding his bow. The skeleton was in a bundle below him.

"One down, five to go," the archer said with a smirk. "The name's Kieran and I am from the Bow Tribe. I believe you are from the Blade Tribe?"

Griff was still startled.

"Not the talkative type? That's okay. They say the quieter you are the more interesting your personality is." The smirk was plastered on Kieran's face. It was as if he liked doing this stuff. It was as if he treated it as a joke.

"I can talk..." Griff said slowly. "I'm just a little... shocked, that's all."

"I understand, but I'm afraid you are in The Tribes and you are gonna have to toughen up. Get up." He gestured for Griff to get up as he stole the skeleton's arrows. He then turned around and was face to face with... a closed iron door.

"Oh," he said stubbornly. "Didn't think that one through." Kieran sat down on the grass and Griff sat with him. "So I guess this is just a bonding time until someone comes." He said to Griff. "How are you fighting wise?"

Griff looked at him. "I guess I'm okay." He didn't want to sound boastful. "And what about you? How good are you at this?" Griff asked him.

"Did you not see me save your ass back there?" he said with a grin. "BOOM headshot!"

The next five minutes was silence. Griff looked around and saw an orange strip across the sky at the East. "Sun rise".

"So, we're stuck in here, it's not like we can do anything..."

The iron door opened and the both of them turned around simultaneously. There was a girl standing there, she had brown hair and blue eyes. She had a belt around her waist which was like one of those knife holders, but instead of knives she had several bright pink potions.

"Looks like we got a medic!" Kieran said with a smile spread across his face. "Lookin' good."

The girl couldn't help but smile. Griff could tell the smile was that of humour, not anything else. Kieran however...

"The name's Kieran and yours is..?"

"Ashley," she said with a smile. She looked at Griff who was still sitting down. He quickly got up.

"Griff," he said quickly.

"Oh, so that's your name," Kieran looked at him with a goofy smile. He had black hair and tan skin. He wore a singlet and jeans. Oops. Griff hadn't given Kieran his name until just now. They all walked outside and they were free! At last they could do something fun!

Being in a forest, the zombies can hide under trees to hideout from the sunlight. This was a good thing for the trio since they could practice fighting. Griff had his sword and was hacking away at a couple of zombies. Kieran was owning the battle. He had only his bow and was surrounded by zombies. He managed to keep them all away from him without a scratch. Ashley was hiding out in the trees throwing the boys some potions when they got hurt, which was only Griff. She would sometimes throw a potion at a zombie if it came too close.

**AN: Fun fact – insta-health potions hurt zombies!**

The zombies were all dead by about midday. It left them to talk.

Kieran chirped up, "So Ashley, you seem pretty skilled. You do this a lot?"

"Yeah... still don't get chosen."

Griff looked up. "Wait, chosen? What do you mean?" he asked.

Ashley and Kieran both looked at him as if he was joking.

"You're being serious aren't you," Kieran said amazed. Ashley sighed.

"Who is going to do the explaining?" she asked miserably.

Kieran backed off. "I suck at teaching things. I will only make things worse." Whether he was lying or not was anybody's guess. Ashley glared at him then looked at Griff.

"Well, it's kind of hard to describe, but..."

Suddenly a weird teleporting sound was heard. They all turned around slowly to come face to face with none other than an Enderman.

**AN: I Love Cliff Hangers. They are so fun! And evil. So here is the second chapter. =P hope you like it. BTW sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes. I don't have much time to edit.**


End file.
